Newton Geiszler
Dr. Newton Geiszler is the main antagonist in the 2018 blockbuster film Pacific Rim: Uprising. He is the former scientist of K-Science Lab during the first Human-Kaiju war and later scientist of Shao Corporation. He is portrayed by Charlie Day. Pacific Rim: Uprising Return Years after the Kaiju war, Geiszler left the defense body Jaeger to join the private robot company Shao Corporation as a scientist for Jaegers Autonomous project. During this period, multiple drifting on Kaiju brains several years ago somehow corrupted his mind and he began to see them as gods. Subsequently, he enacted a plan to bring the Kaiju back to Earth to cleanse the planet for his gods. He managed to trick CEO of Shao Corporation, Liwen Shao to create an army of Kaiju-Jaeger hybrid drones to cripple all Jaegers and the PPDF meanwhile his have a Kaiju brain with which it holds communications with the Precursors. True Plans Exposed During the attack of Jaegers hybrids to the main base Jaeger, Dr. Hermann Gottlieb and Newton arrive at Shao Corporation infiltrating with the help of Newton, Hermann tells him that he believes that the traitor is Liwen Shao when using Kaiju infected brains in the Self-employed Jaegers, Newton tells him that he has a way of turning it off that she did not know but he tells her that the best thing is for them to continue doing their work, in this Hermann questions his decision and reveals to him what he has planned for him. Years, destroy the planet earth to make way for the Precursors, so I manage to hack the autonomous system of the Jaegers to get them out of control and destroy everything in their path, Newton who in turn is controlled by the Precursors through the corruption of his He takes Hermann by the neck, ready to kill him, telling him that no one will prevent his plan. In that Liwen arrives with a gun and tells him about how he did not know what he did, he tells him that by being smarter he did not mean there were things he could not do, in this Liwen was ready to kill him but Hermann deflects the gun telling her that Newton was controlled and it was not her fault. Final Battle using the Mega-Kaiju Geiszler arrives in Tokyo to use the different Kaijus that managed to cross the portal during the attack of the Jaegers Hybrids to use them on Mount Funji, which contained rare elements of the earth, thereby destroying it and destroying the atmosphere. terraforming the earth and giving way to the Precursors, during the battle of the defending Jaegers and the Kaiju these being defeated. Geiszler releases some drones which he uses to unite each Kaiju in order to form a Mega-Kaiju which he fights the Jaegers destroying 3 of them leaving only Gibsy Avenger, finally they end up with the Mega-Kaiju launching it from the sky to its location splitting it in two, Geiszler sees with impotence what happens and turns around Nate Lambert gives him a hit noqueandolo, Newton Geiszler is locked in a prison Jaeger saying that it will not be the last attack, they will come more and all will die, but Jake Pentecost tells him that this time they will be attack. Trivia *This was Charlie Day's first villain role. Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Creator Category:Pawns Category:Genocidal Category:Traitor Category:Saboteurs Category:Monster Master Category:Imprisoned Category:Misanthropes